1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety mechanism for vending machines, and more particularly pertains to a vending machine antirock mechanism, which is a safety feature for a soft drink vending machine to prevent rocking of the vending machine, which might possibly lead to the vending machine tipping over and injuring the person rocking the vending machine or other persons in the proximity thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The vending machine antirock mechanism of the present invention is a safety feature for a soft drink vending machine to prevent oscillatory rocking of the machine by a potential pilferer until a sufficiently forward tilt of the machine might be attained to possibly dislodge soft drink products within the machine to fall through the product dispensing chute. A safety problem has been incurred in this situation as vending machines are very heavy, and can possibly fall on top of and injure the person rocking the machine or other persons in the proximity thereof. The present invention is designed to prevent such rocking motions by mounting an antirocking mechanism on the front of the vending machine, such that when the machine is first rocked backwardly, the antirocking mechanism assumes an extended position to prevent the machine from rocking forwardly again. The machine is then jammed by the antirocking mechanism in a rearwardly tilted position, up to a position of contact with an adjacent rear wall, typically four to six inches away.